


Sens uniques

by FrillyFairyPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, ce sont deux idiots, et j'aime me briser le coeur, ils s'aiment mais sont trop bêtes pour le voir, qui ne savent pas communiquer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFairyPrincess/pseuds/FrillyFairyPrincess
Summary: Rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter - que ce soit défier les pirates les plus redoutés de Grand Line, naviguer sur un océan dangereux où règnent en maîtres des animaux inconnus et imprévisibles ou essayer de renverser le Gouvernement - cependant, lorsque des sentiments inattendus et nouveaux viennent s'immiscer dans leurs vies, il n'est pas facile de les accepter et de continuer à vivre comme si rien n'avait changé.





	1. Sanji

    La vie de pirates était pleine d’aventures et de rebondissements; pas un jour ne passait sans que quelque chose d'inattendu n’arrive - et encore plus lorsque Luffy était votre capitaine - . Malgré tout, à force de vie sur un bateau et d’y passer le plus clair de son temps, une certaine routine se créait.  
Il y avait les habitudes du matin - boire une tasse de café en regardant le soleil se lever, huiler ses mécanismes, méditer … - celles de l’après-midi - essayer de pêcher le plus gros poisson, faire une sieste, ranger son bureau … - et celles du soir - arroser ses fleurs, profiter de l’intimité qu’offrait la douche, faire une partie de cartes après le dîner … Chacun avait les siennes et le reste de l’équipage (qui à force de vivre ensemble connaissait les habitudes des uns et des autres ) s’efforçait de respecter au mieux la routine que suivait chacun.  
Cependant toutes les habitudes des membres de l’équipage n’étaient pas connues de tous…

  
Tout le monde savait par exemple qu’après le repas du soir, une fois la vaisselle faite et s’être assuré que tout le monde avait tout ce qu’il lui fallait (avec bien sûr, Nami et Robin en priorité ), Sanji restait dans la cuisine pour commencer les préparations des repas du lendemain, il rangeait et nettoyait chaque recoin de la pièce et faisait un inventaire précis des stocks de nourriture.  
Mais ce que le reste de l’équipage ne savait pas, c’est que Sanji se servait de ce temps seul, loin des autres, pour penser à Zoro.  
Chaque soir, c’était la même chose. Sanji rangeait, nettoyait et malaxait et son esprit commençait à s’égarer. Tout partait en général de souvenirs de la journée qui se finissait, une remarque faite par Robin, Franky qui pensait construire un four plus grand, Chopper et Luffy essayant de voir jusqu’où ils pouvaient chatouiller Ussop avant que celui-ci n’explose, Zoro qui souriait dans son coin de les entendre rire, Zoro qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait attirer les rayons du soleil sur lui pendant qu’il méditait, Zoro qui riait avec Franky à table plus tôt tout à l’heure, Zoro et son corps bronzé, Zoro qui souriait. Zoro qui plaisait tellement à Sanji, Zoro qui ne le remarquait pas et passait son temps à l’attaquer et à l’insulter.  
Chaque soir se passait de la même manière, Sanji commençait à cuisiner et finissait les mains dans la pâte et le regard dans le vide à penser à Zoro. Il fumait ses cigarette les unes après les autres, espérant remplacer ses pensées par la nicotine.

  
     La première fois que les deux hommes s’étaient rencontrés, Sanji avait tout de suite été impressionné par la volonté et la foi qu’avait Zoro en son rêve d’affronter et de surpasser Mihawk. Zoro ne perdait jamais de vue son objectif, sans pour autant oublier l’équipage. Jamais personne n’était aussi loyal que lui et malgré tout ce que Sanji pouvait dire, Zoro était toujours là pour aider les autres; que ce soit pour aider Chopper à mettre au point une nouvelle méthode pour immobiliser un membre, pour porter quelque chose de lourd pour la dernière invention d’Ussop ou même lorsque qu’il se perdait dans la jungle et trouvait une plante qu’il pensait susceptible d’intéresser Robin. Il râlait quand on lui demandait un coup de main, n’était pas toujours le plus attentif ou le plus galant mais il était toujours là. Et puis il y avait eu Thriller Bark et Kuma.

  
Voir Zoro se mettre en avant et se sacrifier pour Luffy et pour leur liberté, pour qu’il puisse continuer son rêve et devenir le Roi de pirates, pour que l’équipage soit libre de partir; le voir prendre toute sa douleur et sa souffrance en l’empêchant même d’essayer d’aider avait profondément marqué Sanji. Quelque chose en lui avait changé.  
C’était lui qui à son réveil l’avait découvert au milieu de tout ce sang, c’était lui qui l’avait cru mort et qui pensait ramener son cadavre au reste de l’équipage. Lui qui avait attendu en fumant ses dernières cigarettes et se disant qu’un moment à l’autre Chopper allait leur annoncer que cette fois-ci Zoro n’allait pas s’en remettre.  
L’après Thriller Bark avait été difficile pour tout le monde et les deux ans passés loin les uns des autres avaient permis à Sanji d’essayer de faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Zoro, de faire le tri dans sa tête.

  
     Dès qu’il avait commencé à s’y intéresser, Sanji avait toujours aimé les femmes. Les femmes sentent bon, ont la peau douce, des voix mélodieuses et sont faites pour être aimées.  
Sanji était capable de trouver des hommes dignes de respect ou impressionnants, il pouvait même admettre que certains étaient physiquement agréables à regarder, mais Sanji aimait les femmes. Il aimait les femmes jusqu’à ce que Zoro arrive dans sa vie en même temps que Luffy et lui fasse reconsidérer tout ce en quoi il croyait jusque là.

  
Sanji était quelqu’un d’honnête, envers les autres mais aussi envers lui-même, et il dû finalement s’avouer que ce qu’il éprouvait pour Zoro n’était pas ce qu’il éprouvait pour les autres membres de l’équipage, Nami et Robin incluses. Cette réalisation n’avait pas été simple à faire, mais c’était ce qu’il ressentait et il n’y avait aucune raison de se voiler la face.  
Le fait qu’il ait réussit à se l’avouer à lui-même n’empêchait en rien le fait qu’il était absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit (surtout Zoro) soit au courant de ses sentiments. Sanji n’en parlerait pas, ne _lui_ en parlerait pas. Certains pourraient y voir de la lâcheté mais il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen.  
Zoro le détestait. Non, il ne le détestait peut-être pas, ils étaient nakamas après tout, il le tolérait simplement.  
Zoro n’avait jamais un mot gentil pour lui, jamais un regard ne serait-ce amical envers lui. Zoro l’insultait, l’attaquait, mangeait sa nourriture et se battait avec lui mais c’était tout. Il n’y avait rien de plus entre eux.

  
     Sanji avait accepté cela. Il avait enfermé ses sentiments en lui et essayait d’y penser le moins possible. La plupart du temps ce n’était pas trop difficile, il y avait toujours de l’action sur le Sunny. Lorsqu’ils descendaient à terre, il y avait toujours des femmes pour occuper momentanément ses pensées. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où Zoro oubliait d’être la brute qu’il était la plupart du temps et souriait à Chopper et faisait disparaître en fumée tous les efforts de Sanji. C’était comme si avec seulement un sourire, Zoro arrivait à occuper toutes ses pensées, réussissait à prendre toute la place dans sa tête.  
Sanji passait des soirées entières enfermé dans la cuisine à fumer et à s’imaginer une autre vie. Une autre vie dans laquelle il trouverait les mots justes pour faire comprendre à Zoro ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Une autre vie dans laquelle Sanji pourrait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caresser sa cicatrice, l’embrasser, parler avec lui sans avoir à l’insulter en retour. Une autre vie dans laquelle il n’aurait plus à mentir.

  
Mais ce n’était pas cette vie qui avait été choisie pour lui et Sanji préférait garder ce qu’il avait que tout risquer et perdre Zoro totalement.  
C’est pour cela que tous les matins en se levant, Sanji se préparait à une autre journée de bagarres et d’insultes, de déceptions et de mensonges. Jusqu’au soir où il pourrait enfin se retrouver seul avec ses pensées et s’imaginer la vie qu’il n’aurait jamais.


	2. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter - que ce soit défier les pirates les plus redoutés de Grand Line, naviguer sur un océan dangereux où règnent en maîtres des animaux inconnus et imprévisibles ou essayer de renverser le Gouvernement - cependant, lorsque des sentiments inattendus et nouveaux viennent s'immiscer dans leurs vies, il n'est pas facile de les accepter et de continuer à vivre comme si rien n'avait changé.

    Zoro aimait commencer sa journée par une séance de méditation. Entraîner son corps était primordial mais avoir un esprit fort était tout aussi important. Ces séances l’aidaient à garder la tête froide (très utile lorsque son but est de battre Mihawk mais aussi lorsque l'on navigue à bord du Sunny). Au fil de ses années d'entraînement il avait appris différentes techniques de méditation entre lesquelles il alternait chaque jour. Celle d'aujourd'hui était basée sur tout ce qui l’entourait. En se concentrant sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il pouvait pleinement se rendre compte du moment présent, l'apprécier et s'y ancrer.

 

    Il était encore tôt ce matin et tout l'équipage n'était pas encore levé. Zorro profita du temps clair et frais et du calme qui régnait pour le moment à bord pour se poser sur le toit de la cuisine. Le coin derrière les mandariniers de Nami était parfait pour ça : il était protégé du vent et l’abritait assez pour que si quiconque le cherchait il avait la possibilité de se tapir dans l'ombre et se cacher ou de dévoiler sa position en fonction de qui le cherchait. Il s'installa donc près du mât derrière les mandariniers, se mis en position et ferma les yeux.

Il se concentra sur le vent sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, sur le bruit des mouettes et des vagues tout autour d’eux. Il sentait le bateau tanguer légèrement, le bois dur et sûr sous ses jambes. Il centra sa pensée sur toutes ses sensations et se laissa aller.

    Tout le monde était maintenant levé et vaquait à ses occupations depuis un moment déjà. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le vent s’était levé. Zoro entendit une porte s’ouvrir et un coup de vent fit monter à lui une odeur de cigarette. Sanji prenait sa première pause cigarette de la matinée. Zoro l’entendait fumer juste un étage sous lui et essaya de rester dans son état méditatif. Il essaya de ne pas s’imaginer Sanji en train de fumer, ses cheveux blonds flottants au vent; il essaya de ne pas se concentrer entièrement sur la pensée du blond juste sous lui. Et comme chaque jour, sa concentration ne fut pas assez forte.

Tous ses sens qui, il y a quelques instants encore étaient fixés sur ce qu’il ressentait et sur ce qui l’entourait, étaient maintenant fixés sur Sanji. Zoro essaya de faire revenir sa pensée vers son but original, essaya de recommencer à ne penser à rien et se concentrer sur l’instant présent, mais tout ce à quoi il pensait maintenant était _Sanji_.

Il n’avait même pas besoin de se l’imaginer car son image était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait se le représenter au détail près : comme tous les jours à cette heure, Sanji serait contre la balustrade, appuyé sur ses avants-bras ( Zoro savait que s’il voulait pousser le vice plus loin, il lui suffisait simplement de se rapprocher du bord du toit de la cuisine et de regarder vers le bas pour le voir). Sa cigarette serait dans sa main droite et il la fumerait en regardant vers le lointain. Il sourirait si quelqu’un passait sur le pont et le saluerait mais il n’entamerait pas la conversation. A l’heure de sa première cigarette, il était encore trop concentré sur ses préparatifs en cuisine pour sortir de son univers et parler d’autre chose. Ses cheveux seraient toujours aussi blonds et brillants, comme si leur seul but était d’attirer l’oeil. Le vent ferait voler des mèches devant ses yeux mais il resterait là à fumer comme si de rien n’était. Une fois sa cigarette finie, il retournerait en cuisine. Zoro pouvait l’entendre prendre sa dernière bouffée de nicotine avant d’éteindre le mégot contre la semelle de sa chaussure. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas qui le ramenait en cuisine. C’était comme si Zoro pouvait le sentir bouger sous lui, comme s’il pouvait sentir ses déplacements et ses gestes sans même avoir à utiliser son haki. Sanji se laverait les mains scrupuleusement et retournerait à sa recette. Il couperait, malaxerait et pétrirait.

 

    Depuis ses premiers jours en tant que chasseur de primes, Zoro avait l’habitude d’observer les gens qu’il rencontrait. On pouvait apprendre beaucoup sur une personne rien qu’en l’observant attentivement. Chaque partie du corps, chaque cicatrice, chaque habitude, pouvait révéler telle ou telle information. Zoro avait observé tout cela par le passé mais jamais il n’avait autant observé les mains de quelqu’un depuis sa rencontre avec Sanji.

Ça avait été par simple habitude au début, puis par curiosité lorsqu’il avait appris que Sanji se battait avec ses jambes et ses pieds mais jamais avec ses mains. Bien que Sanji ne se battait pas avec ses mains, ils les utilisait constamment; pour cuisiner, pour parler mais aussi pour s’en servir d’appuis pendant le combat. Elles étaient sèches et abîmées et obsédaient Zoro. Il les regardait pétrir la pâte qui serait bientôt du pain, tenir une cigarette, toucher les lèvres du blond, remettre ses cheveux en place, couper et servir parfaitement un morceau de viande, ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise et desserrer un nœud de cravate.

Zoro y pensait pendant qu’ils s’affrontaient, y pensait à table lorsqu’il voyait Sanji manger. Zoro en rêvait même la nuit.

S’il n’y avait eu que les mains de Sanji qui obsédaient Zoro, il aurait pu essayer de maîtriser ses pensées, mais malheureusement pour lui, Sanji tout entier était en permanence dans ses pensées. Sanji qui parlait trop, qui empestait la nicotine, qui s’emportait pour un rien. Sanji qui aimait les femmes et qui ne jurait que par elles. Sanji qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, qui était loyal et généreux, qui mettait toujours les autres avant lui et qui faisait de l’ombre au soleil avec son sourire.

Zoro savait qu’éprouver quelque chose pour Sanji était la pire chose possible. Mais à force de le côtoyer et de se battre contre et avec lui, Zoro avait développé des sentiments pour lui sans même s’en rendre compte.

 

    Zoro avait toujours vu les sentiments et les relations comme des attaches qui nous retiennent d’avancer, comme une faiblesse. Il n’en voyait pas l'intérêt et ne s’y intéressait pas. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin que la majorité des gens semblait avoir de devoir se trouver quelqu’un avec qui partager sa vie. Zoro vivait sa vie, s’entraînait et avançait vers son but et c’était tout. Et puis il y avait eu Sanji.

Sanji qui sans même le savoir lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux sentiments et de nouvelles envies.

Zoro qui n’avait jamais pensé à quelqu’un de cette manière passait maintenant son temps à regarder Sanji. Il essayait de garder en mémoire son sourire, ses yeux si bleus, ses cheveux si blonds. Il pensait à lui lorsqu’il était seul le soir et que son imagination n’arrivait pas à être contenue. Il s’imaginait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ouvrir sa chemise, le déshabiller et caresser son corps. Il s’imaginait l’embrasser et susciter en lui ce que seules les femmes arrivent à faire.

Lorsque Zoro s’était rendu compte de la nature de ses sentiments envers le chef, il avait été difficile pour lui de les accepter. Sanji passait son temps à parler des femmes, passait son temps à y penser et à chercher leur compagnie. Zoro savait ce que Sanji allait faire lorsqu’il descendait profiter de ses soirées à terre, il savait de quel genre étaient les personnes avec qui il passait ses nuits.

Mais Zoro savait aussi qu’essayer quoique ce soit serait une perte de temps et ne mènerait à rien. Toute tentative ne servirait qu’à braquer un peu plus Sanji contre lui et à les éloigner encore plus (si cela était possible). Alors Zoro supportait cette déception, supportait le poids de ses sentiments et de son désir pour lui qui ne le remarquerait jamais.

Ils étaient nakamas et vivaient ensemble. Zoro avait la possibilité de le voir tous les jours, de le côtoyer tous les jours, même si leur relation était la plupart du temps plus que tendue.

Zoro devait se contenter de ça, car c’était tout ce qu’il pourrait avoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ces deux chapitres devaient à la base se suffire l'un à l'autre mais un soudain flash d'inspiration m'a donné des idées pour une éventuelle suite. Un ou deux chapitres suivront donc peut-être ! (avec un happy ending je pense ;) )


End file.
